


A Date Full of Jitters

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 25 days of darhkatom, Day 3, F/M, Fluff, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Ray and Nora have returned from the vacation they took in “Somewhere in the Crowd, There’s You” reading that is not necessary but the two are somewhat linked.





	A Date Full of Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 of 25 Days of Darhkatom! If you aren’t sure what that is, it’s where from now until Christmas I will be posting a darhkatom one shot, daily. All will be loosely in the same universe unless explicitly stated otherwise and they won’t always be Christmas related (ie the next three days aren’t).

Nora thought that the Waverider would meet them at the beach but there they were, driving back to Central City. Nora’s skin had gotten the necessary vitamin D it had been craving while she was in her containment cell while also getting pleasantly tan. Ray had wore tons of sunblock, still got burnt, and his skin was finally returning to normal.

They had been driving for a few hours now without stopping and were finally back in Central City, Nora still wasn’t sure if the Waverider would meet them there. She figured maybe Ray had some hairbrained scheme to take her all the way to meet his mom. That would flat out embarrass her. They weren’t dating or really anything. They had shared one kiss, one, on the whole trip. Some guy had been hitting on Nora and wouldn’t leave her alone. Ray had come to her rescue pretending to be her husband and when the man walked away, Nora had been grateful, kissing him on the cheek. Then they shared a look and before Nora knew it, they were kissing. They pulled away and never spoke of it again.

Nora looked around, trying to re-familiarize herself with her surroundings. She hadn’t walked these streets in over 20 years. She and her parents had moved to Star City prior to her parents’ deaths but Nora had one distinctive memory of Central City after that. Going to Jitters with Ray and Zari as a teenager. She replayed that day, everything up to before Mallus overtook her body at Jitters, over and over. Remembering Ray and Zari’s kindness, holding onto the look of hope in Ray’s eyes got her through so many dark times even before she had met him as an adult. They finally parked and she sucked in a breath when she realized where they were. Jitters. She looked over at Ray and raised an eyebrow.

“I figured that we would get an energy boost before we rendezvous with the team. And hold onto one last bit of the vacation before we have to go back to reality.” He got out and as per usual, rounded the car to open her car door for her. His chivalry silently thrilled her and she got out.

When they walked inside, she instinctively grabbed his hand because of all of the people. The beach had been practically deserted and the local restaurants had been smaller and full of strangers that could never possibly know of her past. This place was large and full of people who very well could. To them, her havoc on Jitters was recent. To Nora, it was a lifetime ago.

“Nora?”

Ray’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“What?”

“I said… what do you want to drink?”

“Oh umm… I’m not sure…”

“Hot chocolate with caramel drizzle?”

Nora’s heart bloomed. “You remembered?”

“Of course and that was a lot more recently for me than it was for you.” Ray winked and Nora’s knees almost buckled.

“Yes… that sounds perfect thank you.”

Ray ordered their drinks and found them a table that was pretty far from the other patrons. He sat across from her and took her hand but then realized what he was doing and started to retract his.

Nora held onto the grip. “No… I like it. I got really overwhelmed by all the people here that’s why I grabbed yours when we walked in. It feels nice, normal, and calming, to hold your hand.” She intertwined their fingers and watch Ray’s grin go from completely sappy to ridiculously giddy.

“Normal?” Ray asked. “That’s definitely an interesting adjective to use.”

“Well, I’m not normal and a cute boy holding my hand in a coffee shop seems pretty normal to me and I like that.”

A barista came around and gave them their drinks and Nora lifted hers up and caught a whiff. It smelled just like it did on that day in Jitters all those years ago. This time nothing would go wrong. No Mallus. No Damien. No Order. Just Ray and Nora. She took a sip and sat the mug back down.

“So if this is a thing.” He gestured to their still joined hands. “Would you call this a date?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never dated before. Would you call this a date, Ray?”

“Looking at the circumstances objectively I would call it a date but I want to know if you want to call it a date or continue just our friendship. Which is fine but I suppose it’s good to have clarification.” He said and took a nervous sip of his coffee.

“You have foam on your nose.” Nora shook her head and smiled.

“I do?”

“Yes… I’ll get it.” Nora reached across the table and swiped it away with her thumb then put the pad of her thumb against her lips and licked the foam off.

Ray stared at her for far too long and Nora was still leaned in closer than before so she took a risk before he tried to selflessly push them back to being friends. She gently pressed her lips to his and then retreated back to her chair. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Is the foam gone?” Ray asked.

“Yes. All gone.”

“Is this now a date?”

“Yes, Ray, this is now our first date.” She grinned and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Okay, good because I was going to be really confused if that kiss meant we’re still friends.”

Nora laughed, a hearty belly laugh that she’s not sure she ever uttered before. “What was that thing we played when we were here last. Where I have to tell you what you are or whatever?”

“Oh Heads Up! I got it on my phone still! What do you wanna do? Musicals?”

“I would love that.”

xxxx

They played a few rounds each, Nora spending full time as a demon vessel gaining power between now and the last time she played the game made it slightly more challenging because she didn’t understand half the references Ray made to help her guess but when he’d sing a verse from a musical, she pretty much always got it. Except one. She still wasn’t sure what ‘Hamilton’ was.

When the sun started to set they finally realized that they had spent the better part of two hours in Jitters, talking, playing Heads Up, talking some more. As time passed Nora felt at ease and let herself be engulfed in a bubble of normalcy. Until Ray’s phone beeped. It was the Legends, ready for the rendezvous.

Ray tucked away his phone and stood up from the table. “Good thing the Legends are never punctual. Ironic given that they are in a time ship but it gave us the time to…”

“Have a real first date? The first of many, I hope?” Nora bit her lip and looked up at him sheepishly.

“Oh I am going to date you, so hard, Nora Darhk. Just you wait and see.” Ray declared which made Nora laugh. They walked to the car, holding hands.

As they drove to the rendezvous point, Ray perched only one hand on the wheel and Nora seized the opportunity and took his free hand in her own.

Ray didn’t look over at her but a smile broke out in his features as he continued driving. When they reached where they were to be picked up by the Legends they sat there for a few moments. “Are you ready for a new adventure?” He asked.

“With you, I guess it could be fun. Beats prison.” They each leaned across the center console and shared a kiss.

The Waverider de-cloaked and they sprang apart.

“I really hope that they haven’t been sitting there long. Cause that would be super embarrassing.”

“For who, Palmer? I’m sure they’ve known for a while that you like me. I’m just helping whoever bet that I like you back win the pool.” She pulled him in for another kiss, deeper this time. 

The door to the Waverider opened and the only thing they could hear was Mick saying to Constantine “I’m buying Haircut a beer.”


End file.
